Samurai Goroh
Samurai Goroh (サムライ ゴロー Samurai Gorō) is the video game character of Nintendo's F-Zero video game series co-created by Takaya Imamura and Shigeru Miyamoto. The character's first appearance took place in the instruction manual of 1990 video game F-Zero, not until a later release has the character actually appeared in-game and his model conveyed by a computer-generated image. The character Samurai Goroh has been featured in the Smash Bros. video games from Nintendo which are the first times he has appeared outside the F-Zero series. The character has been seen outside the main series in F-Zero: GP Legend, F-Zero Climax, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an Assist Trophy. Samurai Goroh wields a katana very well and is the father of Dai Goroh in the main series and the husband of Lisa Brilliant in the spin off series. Samurai Goroh's reason for joining F-Zero is because of his rivalry with Captain Falcon. Ironically, Goroh and Falcon were once cops in the Internova Police Force. Goroh races in an F-Zero machine called the Fire Stingray. While it was recorded to be the fastest machine out of the four original pilots, it is rumored that the Fire Stingray is actually stolen property. Description As described in the first F-Zero game which was released for the SNES, Samurai Goroh is the boss of a renegade group of bandits known to hide out in Red Canyon. Even though his homeworld is unknown, F-Zero stated that Goroh is believed to be a Japanese American. In the first F-Zero game, he was "believed to be in his early 40s", then was 44 in F-Zero X and 45 in F-Zero GX. A tattered and huge warrior, Samurai Goroh is a massive man with the muscles to back up his boastfulness and his notorious profession. He is also an amazing athlete, able to perform such feats as multiple backflips in succession despite his gigantic, hulking frame. He wears a T-shirt missing its sleeves along with a leather vest. He carries a hip pouch and wears dark blue pants with a belt made of a long strand of red fabric. Samurai Goroh and his friend and partner Antonio Guster spent years hunting down criminals and fine-tuning their vehicles for faster speeds and better performance when they were once employed in the Internova Police Force. They were eventually removed from the force and separated since they went to extreme measures to capture some suspects. Goroh blamed Antonio Guster for the incident, now the two share a bitter relationship. After the exoneration from being a cop, Samurai Goroh became a bounty hunter, but his life isn't much different. Other than the fact his pay improved, he still continues to track down criminals. Racing in the F-Zero championship opened up the opportunity for him to constantly modify his Fire Stingray as well, keeping it highly tuned. History Main Series Before his career as a F-Zero pilot, Samurai Goroh was rumored to have been in the Internova Police at the same time as Captain Falcon, a possible reason for their rivalry. Although his homeworld is unknown, its been said that he is a Japanese American and his main base of operations is Red Canyon. Despite his large frame, he is extremely athletic and can perform multiple backflips. Despite his skills in racing and fighting, Captain Falcon always manages to show him up. Besides Captain Falcon, Goroh has made his own share of foes in the past. During Goroh's many illegal ventures, he left behind Antonio Guster, his former right-hand man, to be captured by the Space Allies. He also has a son, Dai Goroh, who is an expert swordsman and admires his father. Despite this, Goroh has little luck controlling his son. Samurai Goroh competed in the first F-Zero race in 2560. Competing against Pico, Dr. Stewart, and Captain Falcon; though Falcon was the one to win the tournament. Goroh presumably returned to his criminal activities when the F-Zero races were closed, but returned to the race track when the F-Zero races began again as the F-Zero X tournament. His goal has continued to be to thwart Captain Falcon, whether its in the tournament or ambushing the Captain in rocky canyons. By F-Zero X, Goroh and Captain Falcon have expressed their considerable differences in the past and are still bitter rivals. They are kept separated throughout the season by the officials until the Death Race, where every racer competes in a giant tournament of mayhem. Fans rejoice at seeing these two put together under such conditions. In F-Zero GX Samurai Goroh is the leader of a group of space thieves and a bounty hunter - Goroh claims to be renowned and talented like Captain Falcon and intends to establish himself as one. However, Falcon always beats him to the newest and most profitable projects, leaving Samurai Goroh jealous and bitter. Goroh enters every Grand Prix in hopes to defeat his rival, Captain Falcon and will never stop trying to defeat him. In F-Zero GX's story mode, he catches Falcon and forces him to race where the winner gets to keep the loser's machine. Naturally, Falcon wins the race and drives away while Goroh threatens that he will be at the next Grand Prix. In F-Zero GP legend (game), sfter you defeat falcon with the stingray, falcon reveals that while he may have 10 wins against him, he has 135 losses. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:F-Zero Characters Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Debut Category:All Characters